User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 4 Episode 5
(Gerald is drinking a water bottle) Stella: Gerald, are we gonna go on an adventure today? Gerald: Sort of. I'm gonna go to Beacontown to tell Jesse's friends something. Stella: Oh. Um. Okay. Gerald: Don't worry, I'm not using you. We already did that to Jesse. (2 hours later) Gerald: I'm back, Stel. Don't worry. Jesse is paying us a little visit. But I have a little surprise for him. Stella: I like surprises. Gerald: Yeah, but this surprise is gonna REALLY hurt Jesse. Stella: (laughing) (They go to Gerald's lab) Stella: This is your half of the treasure hall? Gerald: Yep. Stella: It's... fancy. (Jesse, Petra, Lukas, Axel, Olivia, Xara, Jack, Nurm, Radar, and Ivor enter Gerald's lab) Jesse: (pulls out diamond sword) I'm ready to fight. (He is wearing Ender Defender) Stella: Oh please. (Puts on her business armor and pulls out Miss Butter) Olivia: What? Where'd you get that? Stella: Oh, me and Petra did a little trade. Isn't that right, Petra? Petra: Yeah... we did... Olivia: Why would you trade a sword like that? (Jesse swings at Stella) Stella: Ow! Gerald: C'mon Stella! Get your guard up! Jesse: Aw. He's giving his girlfriend combat tips. How cute. Gerald: Still not my girlfriend. (Stella swings at Jesse, injuring him) Jesse: Agh! Xara: Jesse? Lukas: Jesse? You okay? Jesse: Yeah, I'm fine! (Xara fires at Stella; she hits her shoulder) Stella: Ow! Gerald: Stella, you okay? Stella: Yeah. Just need to get my strength back. Gerald: I gotcha covered. Made a stop in Beacontown. (Pulls out a raw porkchop) Jesse: T-Tha-That's not... Gerald: Your pet? Think again. (Puts the porkchop in a furnace) Olivia: No! You wouldn't! Radar: Jesse! We gotta stop him! Axel: What do we do? Lukas: Gerald and Stella have no heart! (It finishes cooking) Gerald: Stella. Catch! (Gerald throws the porkchop) Stella: (catches it) Jesse: Stella! Please! Radar: Don't do it, Stella! Stella: Aw. Is this your pet? Sure would be a shame if... (she eats it) Oops. Olivia: NO! Jesse: YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HADN'T DONE THAT, STELLA! Gerald: Now, this is what I call a fight. (Jesse swings non-stop at Stella) Stella: You're not winning, Jesse! Jesse: YOU ATE REUBEN! Stella: Aw. I'm sorry. Not. (Evil smile) (Jesse keeps punching her armor) Stella: How cute. Jesse: JUST SHUT UP AND DIE! (Jesse doesn't stop punching) Lukas: Jesse! Calm down! Axel: Are you kidding? Tear her apart, Jesse! (Jesse swings at her over and over again) Stella: (knocks Jesse down) Jesse: (faints) Stella: (evil smile) Sweet dreams, Jesse. Axel: AAAAAAAAAAAA! (Charges at Stella) Gerald: (knocks Axel down after one punch) Lukas: Stella... how could you? Petra: Reuben meant the world to Jesse. Stella: Like I care. Olivia: You've gone too far, Stella! Gerald: This was fun, but... bodyguards? (The bodyguards kick them all out) Petra: Those guys are sick. Sick in the head. Jesse: Stella's gone too far. I'm not letting her get away with this. (Jesse enters Stella and Gerald's lab) Stella: Aw. He's still mad. Jesse: You can't save yourself this time, Stella. Stella: Oh, no? Jesse: No. (Grabs an inventory removal gun and shoots Stella with it; Stella's inventory is gone and she's just wearing her dress from MCSM S2E1) How does it feel to be powerless? Gerald: You're forgetting that I made that. (Goes to the inventory world) Stella: Jesse, wait, we can talk about this. Jesse: I am DONE talking. (Jesse is walking towards Stella) Gerald: (goes back to the lab) I'm back. (Bodyguards kick Jesse out) Jesse: Wait. I wanna TALK to Stella and Gerald. Bodyguard: Fine. Five minutes. (Jesse goes back in and grabs Gerald's spare portal gun) Stella: Put it back! Jesse: (teleports an alternate Gerald and Stella) Don't you see what you guys could've been? Stella: What? Jesse: You could've been better people. Be happy. Be together. (The alternate Gerald and Stella start to kiss) Gerald: (looks away) Stella: Jesse, what are you doing? Jesse: Why don't you just get together? You're really good friends, and you could be much, much more. Gerald: You better shut up RIGHT NOW. (Jesse teleports the alternate Gerald and Stella back to their home world) Jesse: No. Stop denying it. You two are a match. You're good friends, you love treasure, you love picking on me, and I bet you love each other. Bodyguards: Five minutes is up! (Jesse is kicked out) Gerald: Good riddance. Category:Blog posts